College time, for little Bella
by mysterygirl531
Summary: Bella and her best friend Alice head off to Dartmouth for their freshman year of college. Romance sparks soon and Bella finds herself being pursued by big-shot player, Edward Cullen. Can this football hunk win Bella's heart? R&R. Regular pairings
1. Midnight Swim

**B.P.O.V**

Well, I did it. I finally graduated from Forks high school with my best friend Alice Brandon. Unfortunately, I managed to do it without a single boyfriend. I went on a few dates with this guy Mike Newton, but he was creepy and a tad over-obsessive. Alice and I were going to freakin' Dartmouth! "C'mon Bella, we're gonna be late!" Alice exclaimed. I gave Charlie a long awkward hug before scanning the house one more time. I slipped out the door with a goodbye and climbed into Alice's Porsche. She revved the engine unnecessarily loud, and tore off down the street.

"Road Trip!" she screamed. Alice turned up the radio as we sang American Boy at the top of our lungs. I was really tired; it was only 6:30 in the morning! But we wanted to get a good head start for our three day drive to New Hampshire. After 10 hours, we stopped at a 5 star hotel, insisted upon by Alice. All of the bell boys were drooling all over her, but she swore they were doing the same to me. Whatever.

When we hit the road again early again the next morning, I was beyond drained. The whole road trip was kind of boring. If Alice wasn't always talking I'd be sleeping most of the time. Every time I would start to drift asleep, either guys honking at us or Alice yapping away would bring me out of my drowsiness. We finally arrived around four o'clock on the third day of driving. Alice drove fast. We found our dorm room, number one-oh-seven. I wasn't expecting much since it was a college dorm, but boy was I wrong! "Oh. My. God," we both said is unison, dropping all of our bags and running around the room. Alice started squealing so high-pitched that I'm sure all of the dogs within a ten mile radius would soon come running into our building.

Our dorm was at least three plus times the size of a normal college dormitory room. It was empty, and we came a week before school started so that we could furnish and paint it to our liking. We had complete creative freedom over our room since Alice's rich parents practically bought it for us; it was the biggest dorm on campus.

"Shopping!" Alice cried, pulling me out the door as she locked it behind us. We drove to the mall, catching quite a few looks in her canary-yellow sports car. First we went to Vous Niche, a trendy furniture store. We picked out two mahogany desks, and two bed sets that fit our style. I picked out a two-toned blue square patterned comforter. With that I picked purple polka dot sheets and pillowcases. Alice picked out a pink and white flowered comforter with white sheets and pillowcases with red lips all over them. Also, the two of us picked out a three cushion white leather sofa and a blue and pink shag rug. We walked over to the cash register where Alice flashed her platinum card. Our furniture would be delivered early the next morning.

It took four days and half the college football team to put our room together. We all painted the walls a baby blue with pink polka dots. The guys screwed around the whole time, especially the quarterback, Emmett. But after all the hard work, our room looked fantastic! Emmett's girlfriend Rosalie, the gorgeous cheerleading captain, also helped out since she too was Alice's friend. They knew each other from Emmett, who was Alice's goofy, buff cousin.

That night, Rosalie spent the night in our room since her roommate hadn't arrived yet. We were playing poker; loser had to jump in the lake naked. It was 11:00 at night when the game ended. I lost. We were giggling all the way down to the lake.

"Go on Bella," Rose goaded, cracking up. I slipped out of my clothes and ran to the end of the dock. I stuck my toe in the water and shivered. It was a bit nippy. "Jump girl," Alice shouted. I took a deep breath and plunged into the chilly water. As I surfaced, I saw Alice and Rose running away with my clothes.

"Bitches!" I called, though the situation was pretty funny. But it would be funnier if I wasn't the victim. Knowing Alice, she will come back for me…Eventually. The water got nice after a while, so I decided I'd enjoy my little midnight swim. As I was swimming, I saw a flashlight beam shine on me.

"Alice, finally! You did bring my clothes right? And maybe a towel?"

"Wait, you're naked?" a voice purred. I froze. That was definitely note Alice's or Rose's voice. I heard at least two different guys laughing. "Wait, wait," a familiar voice sounded. "That's Alice's roommate, Bella!" By now my face was as red as the lips on Alice's sheets. "Ha-ha Bella. How did this happen?"

"I lost a poker game," I mumbled. "Besides, what are you doing out this late? And by the girls' dorms nonetheless."

"I came to see my Rosie, and since Edward's my roommate I invited him to come hang with everyone." I could still here that Edward kid laughing. "Tell you what Bella, me being the nice guy that I am, will go run back to my dorm and get you a towel and some pj's.

oOoOoOo

A.P.O.V.

This was too funny! Here me and Rose are, laughing our asses off, while Bella just got discovered naked in the lake by Emmett and Edward. I saw Emmett run off, probably to get her some clothes. He's always been a softie at heart. But that Edward, he is a player. I'm not sure if I trust him with Bella out there nude, but this is too entertaining. Bella doesn't even know that Rose and I are hiding behind a tree nearby.

Edward definitely has his flirt on, and I can see Bella blushing from here. Poor girl, though she'll probably kill me when she gets back in. Can't say that I blame her.


	2. Waking up

B

B.P.O.V.

Are you kidding me? Can it get any more embarrassing? I don't even know this guy and he'll probably get to see me naked tonight. I am soo going to kill Alice. I don't even know what this person looks like. After about 10 minutes of being interrogated by Edward, Emmett finally returned. He threw a towel to me but it landed short. Very short. "I'll go swim it over to her," Edward suggested, starting to take off his shirt. "Nice try Ed," Emmett commented, holding his arm out in front of Edward's chest. "Let's just turn around so Bella can get the towel herself. "Alright," Edward replied, sighing.

I cautiously made my way closer to the shore while still trying to hide my body in the shallow water. As I approached the towel Edward began to turn his head slightly, but thankfully Emmett saw and brought Edward's head forward. "Not gonna happen Eddie," he growled playfully. I grabbed the towel and wrapped it around myself, its soaking fabric clinging to my body. "Okay Emmett, where are the clothes?" The two guys turned around with grins up to their ears.

Edward first was gaping at my dripping wet body, and then let out a wolf-whistle while Emmett guffawed. "Here," he said, shoving a bundle of clothes into my outstretched hand. "They're Eddie's, I know he won't mind. If I'd have given you my pants they would be down to your ankles the minute you put them on."

"I wouldn't have minded if you wore Emmett's clothes," Edward said with a smirk, winking at me. Whoa, he was hot. Blazing emerald eyes, perfectly chiseled features, and perfectly tousled bronze hair. He.was.a.god. But he's a womanizer, I can tell.

"Thanks," I mumbled, examining Edward's clothes. Emmett had grabbed Edward's practice jersey, along with a pair of green and blue, plaid boxer shorts. I scoffed causing Edward to chuckle.

"Go change cutie," Edward said. "The name's Bella," I reminded him sternly. I changed behind a tree and came back to find Edward by himself. "Emmett went back to our room for a few minutes, and I'm to escort you to yours," he said, offering me his arm. I ignored it and he laughed. "By the way, you look hhhhottt in my clothes, I'm totally turned on," he said, wiggling his eyebrows. "In fact, you can keep them, since I have another practice jersey at home, and plenty of boxers that you might have the pleasure of seeing." "No thanks," I retorted. "I insist. End of discussion," he stated, taking my arm and leading me back to the dorm. We were greeted by a hysterical Alice and Rosalie. They pulled us into the room, leading us to the couch. Edward tried to get me to cuddle with him while the four of us talked.

"Not gonna happen Bud," I warned. Then his phone rang. I could here Emmett's booming voice on the other end of the line. After about a minute Edward snapped his phone shut and cleared his throat.

"Emmett and Jasper are coming over for a couples party," he said, smiling widely at me. I rolled my eyes and hopped off the couch. "Well it looks like it's time for me to hit the hay; I'm beat," I announced, faking a yawn and stretching my arms over my head. With Rose and Emmett being a couple, and Alice and Jasper being one too, that left me with Edward. No way. When no one was looking, I slipped my hand into Alice's purse and snatched her platinum card. I shoved it under my mattress, sweet sweet revenge. I then climbed into my new bed, and pulled the comforter under my chin. I snuggled deeper into the blankets and squeezed my eyes shut. I heard a chorus of "Awe's" and "Isn't that cute?" A little while later I heard Emmett and Jasper come in but I was already drifting to sleep. When I woke up it was still dark.

Looking over at the clock, I read 3:30 a.m. I felt pressure on my hips. I realized that Edward had crawled into _my_ bed, and was under the sheets with me holding my body to his. I started to pry his arms off, but he only pulled me closer, holding on tighter.

"Relax Bella, go back to sleep," he breathed hotly on my neck. My lips started quivering; he was seducing the shit out of me. He started to hum a heavenly tune, and I could no longer protest. I melted in his arms, falling asleep to that beautiful melody. My eyes fluttered open to bright daylight.

As my vision came into focus, I saw the godlike creature staring back at me. "Morning beautiful," he crooned. "Mmhm," was all I could get out. Wait, why am I so cold? WTF? Why aren't I wearing Edward's jersey? I'm just in my bra! Wait, Edward is in bed with me! I bolted upright and looked around. The other couples were fast asleep in each other's arms.

"What is your fucking problem you pervert?" I whispered angrily, wrapping my comforter around my half-naked torso. "What are you talking about?" he asked confused. "You were moaning last night, saying my name and begging me to take your shirt off cause you were _so _hot. I just did what you told me." He started rubbing my stomach, making his way up to my bra.

"Get out of my bed," I screamed, waking up the other two couples. "Whoa, whoa, settle down," he said with a smirk. I shoved him over, causing him to fall to the floor. He got up and brushed himself off. "There is no way I asked you to take off my shirt," I stated.

"Well you didn't really, but you kept saying my name." I just wanted to satisfy your needs. Besides, all we did was make-out with your shirt off, no big deal."

"Excuse me? I don't even remember doing any of that!" "Well you weren't exactly awake, but you looked really hot in my clothes, and out of them," he purred.

"You fag!" I yelled, storming out of my room to the breakfast hall. I made it outside before I heard him. "Oh baby," Edward called. "You forgot your shirt." I whipped around to seem him leaning out the doorway, dangling the jersey from his hand. I blushed a deep crimson as I looked down to see I was just in a lacey bra and his boxers.

I heard a few wolf-whistles and "Oww's" as I ran up to grab the jersey. For the first time I actually looked at his jersey. On the back it had Cullen printed at the top. His number was 69, how appropriate. As my hand reached for it Edward jerked it back. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me to his body. Placing his hand on the small of my back; he kissed me passionately. As I pulled away he tried sucking on my bottom lip before I smacked him across the face.

He was momentarily stunned which allowed me to grab the jersey and try to run down the steps. Me being my clumsy self, tripped on the first step. Edward's smooth arms grabbed my hips, and dragged me back to his bare chest. He rocked me back and forth, swaying our legs as he whispered seductive comments in my ear before I interrupted him. "No Edward," I said, pulling the jersey over my head, and stalked off to breakfast.


	3. Win Her Back

**Disclaimer (which I forgot to do in my first two chapters) I don't own any characters, Stephenie Meyer does **

E.P.O.V.

As I watched her storm off, I just became more determined to win her over. I thought I got her when I whispered in her ear, no such luck. It was odd, because it had worked on every single girl I've ever used it on. I trudged back up to the girls' dorm to get my shirt. I had taken it off so that when I went outside it had looked like me and Bella had "done the dirty." The door was still opened, so I just walked in. "Edward you dog," Emmett boomed, offering up a high five. I slapped it and fist bumped Jasper. Even Rose thought it was funny. "I could tell that Bella hasn't gotten any action in a while," she snickered. Alice; on the other hand, wasn't so amused.

"Edward that is not funny. You can not just take advantage of Bella like that. She is not another one of those girls you can hump and dump!"

"I do like Bella though, honestly. Maybe I even want to be in a relationship with her.

"Edward? In a relationship?" Emmett bellowed. I will win Bella's heart, I know I can. Bella avoided me for the rest of the week, but once classes started, it got harder for her too. We had four classes together, and even got paired up in biology as lab partners. She was less than enthused about that though. Bella ignored as much as she could, and when she had to talk to me, it was little as possible.

"Hey Edward," I heard a voice call me one day. I was hoping it was Bella when I turned around eagerly. No such luck. Instead I found Lauren Mallory. "How are you boy?" she cooed seductively. Or at least tried to. As she spoke she started caressing my arm? I heard Bella's wonderful laugh, turning around to see her watching Lauren.

"Jealous much Bella," Lauren sneered. "Well you don't have a chance with him, cause he's mine," she snapped, then straddled my lap.

"That's fine," Bella said laughing. "You can have him." That's disappointing. I can't believe that it doesn't bother her at all that there's a girl sitting on my lap, flirting shamelessly. Lauren then proceeded to kiss my jaw line, then down the front of my throat. Just because I laid that hoe once, she thinks I'm hers? "Lauren," I moaned, trying to indicate that I was not enjoying this. She took it the wrong way, and slid her tongue into my mouth. Me, being a guy, could not refuse. We made out for a few minutes before a cough brought me back to reality.

"Edward," I sharp voice said. "May I have a word with you?" I looked up to a very pissed off Alice, who had her arms crossed and was tapping her foot impatiently. I slid a satisfied Lauren off my lap. I watched Lauren skip away, her huge ass bouncing like there's no tomorrow. That's one of the only reasons I slept with her, to tap that bubble.

"Is this how you plan on winning Bella?" "Uh n-no," I responded, stuttering because well, Alice was looking more intimidating than I thought possible. I hung my head in shame at what I had just done. And Bella was even there to witness my stupidity! "I'm an idiot," I sighed, running my fingers through my hair.

"Yes you are," Alice agreed. And I will help you win her if you are serious about this. 100 committed to being in a relationship with Bella. "I'll do whatever it takes," I promised, my head spinning with the thought of Bella being mine.

"Well for starters, Bella loves romantic corny stuff. Like flowers, chocolates, etc. And for another thing, who said chivalry is dead? I'll give you a hint, it wasn't Bella. So open doors, pull out chairs, and give compliments. And if you _ever_ hurt my friend again, I will personally hunt you down and kill you. Well, it was nice chatting with you Edward, but Jazzy is waiting for me. Remember, no more flirting or kissing girls unless their name is Bella Swan. Period. Any questions, just call me.

oOoOoOo

B.P.O.V

It's been a few weeks since I talked to Edward out of class. Thankfully, it seems he's lost all romantic interest in me. Or at least I though so until I opened my door one afternoon in early November. I set my books down as I examined the room. There were hundreds of white, pink, and red roses in every space possible. On my desk were at least ten boxes of assorted chocolates. And on my bed were over a dozen stuffed animals, mostly fuzzy teddy bears. Lying on my pillow was a beautiful card. I opened it to find a perfectly scripted note.

My dearest Bella, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met, inside and out. You are smart, cute, and funny. I'm sorry for my inappropriate behavior and would like a second chance. I will make it up to you in any way possible..

Yours Truly,

Edward

867-5309

"Hey Bella. Oh my gosh who gave you all of this? She asked unconvincingly. "Pa-lease Alice. Am I supposed to believe that Edward broke into our dorm?"

"Well Bella, he really likes you. What was I supposed to do? "she whined. "I haven't seen him making out with random girls in a few weeks. Honest."

"Wow impressive," I said sarcastically. Why don't I just go out with him tonight?" Apparently, Alice is incapable of picking up sarcasm. "Okay," she agreed readily, whipping out her phone. I dived for the cell phone as she neatly dodged me and dialed Edward's number.

"Hello? Hi Edward it's Alice. I am calling on Bella's behalf. Yes, it's about the date. Mhmm. That sounds great! Oh she would _love_ that. All right Edward, we'll see you tonight at 6:30. Ciao.

"Okay Bella. We have only four hours to get you ready for your hot date. Let me just grab my platinum and we'll be on our way. We'll get mani-peti's, our hair re-styled, and new outfits! Wait, that's odd. I could have sworn I left my card right in here," Alice mumbled, rummaging through her Gucci clutch. I couldn't hold up my innocent façade any longer. I starting busting out laughing, but instantly regretted it. Alice turned around slowly, her teeth bared with fire in her eyes. She does _not_ have a sense of humor when it comes to her credit cards.

"Bella," she screeched. "Where is Patty?" Yes, she named her credit card. Patty Platinum. "Oh I don't know," I said, twiddling my thumbs. "If you do not get Patty this instant I might accidentally take a picture of you changing, then accidently take it to Wal-Mart to get the pictures accidentally developed, then slip them under Edward's door. Accidentally, of course." My smirk dropped as I silently reached under my mattress and pulled out Patty.

"That's what I thought," she said, and before I knew it we were pulling into the mall parking lot. Alice pulled me in to Forever 21 and picked out a wide collar yellow and white fuzzy striped sweater. After all, the best time to wear a striped sweater is all the time. With that I got dark skinnies, and cute Ugg boots. Alice wanted to buy me a pair or Apple Bottom jeans, but I overruled her saying I would be a walking advertisement for Flo Rida. Alice also bought me a white beaded necklace that doubled up and draped over my chest nicely. Next, I was literally dragged into Victoria's Secret. Alice only let me try on frilly lingerie. She purchased two things for herself and five things for me. Holding up some of the pieces, I wondered if they would even be able to support my breasts. They looked like they'd tear easily. Maybe that was the point…

Anyways, next we got our hair and nails done at the same time. My newly curled hair hung just below my chest. I got my makeup done professionally, and ended up with a blue smoky eye. My nails were clear with French tips. I had to admit, I looked amazing. We arrived home with only fifteen minutes to spare. I quickly brushed my teeth in our personal bathroom and waiter on the couch for Edward to arrive. If I was dreading it, then why did my heart skip a beat when I heard a light rap at the door?

**Authors Note: CONTESSST! See if you can find two hidden surprises in my story. One is from a song, and one from t.v. The first person to get both gets the next chapter dedicated** **to them! Btw, thanks for the reviews guys, keep em' comin!**


	4. The Date

B

**Author's note: okay, no offense, but you guys are pathetic! No one got both hidden messages in my last chapter. It was Edward's number: 867-5309 (It's from the song Jenny by Tommy Tutone) and spongebob's the best time to wear a striped sweater. So I am dedicating this to my dog Riley.**

B.P.O.V.

I opened the door hesitantly to reveal a confident looking Edward. I don't know why he's on such a high horse considering how I currently have acted towards him. "Hey Baby, you look great." "Edward, you will call me Bella," I reminded him. "Oh sorry," he said, staring at my chest. And Alice was saying he changed? I shot her a dark glare as I was whisked out the door.

"Where are we going Edward?" "You'll see," he said with a smirk. Was he so sure that I'd like where we were going? After a few minutes, we pulled up to a building with a fluorescent sign. The North Pole, it read. Weird, wonder what kind of restaurant this is. We walked into a dark club with beams of color illuminating a light up dance floor packed with people, and trashy half naked girls working poles with money hanging out of their "outfits." He did _not_ just take me to a strip club to our first date.

"C'mon Bella, let's dance," he said as he pulled me in to the center of the dance floor. If I could only use one word to describe to describe the dance floor, it would be: "Holy fuck it's hot as hell in here!" He grabbed my waist and started grinding me, harrrrrd. His hot breath on my neck wasn't making me feel any more comfortable either.

Don't get me wrong, he was totally turning me on. But, I'm not that kind of girl. I tried to pull away, but he grabbed me back; I decided I'd make him pay for that. I started slowly sliding down the front of him like a pole, grabbing a lot of his body in my slutty descent. For my ascent, I bent into a 90 degree angle so that my butt would be sliding up his legs and grinding his "manhood." I whipped my head up, sending my hair flying back over my head in the classic sexy move.

My plan worked. When I felt something poking the back of my leg, I took it as my cue to leave. I laughed as I glanced over my shoulder. I could tell Edward was pissed that I left him in his "condition," but he had a devilish grin on his face. I was semi-shocked at his next move.

He ran over to s stripper's pole, which was installed on top of a table. No he didn't work the pole, but he sat in a booth at the sluttiest, most scantily clad, stripper's station. She stroked his cheek, then proceeded to give him a lap dance. The stripper, whom I noticed was named "Sparkle," started pulling out her most seductive moves. Aw hellll, to the no!

I stormed over, grabbing Edward's wrist, and pulled him away from Sparkle. "Hey!" she yelled in protest. "Shut up whore, and stay the hell away from my boyfriend," I spat.

"Boyfriend?" he inquired. Shit, did I just say that out loud? "Don't get too cocky Edward," I hissed. "Too late," he added, laughing, and glanced down at his pants. "When are you going to get rid of that?" "As soon as you decide to," he replied, trying to pull me into the backseat of his car. "Abstinence Edward," I said, slightly wavering. "Are you sure about that?" he said seductively, catching my hesitance. "Such a waste," he murmured, shaking his head. That really set me off.

"What, I'm no good unless you can bang me?" "I never said that Bella, but you really need to loosen up. Why do you think I brought you here?" I was past fed up. I stomped off, going around the side of the building. No, I didn't really know where I was going; I just had to get away. "Maybe you need to tighten up." I screeched back over my shoulder. I didn't see him though, where did Edward go? I got my answer when I turned my head forward again and walked into a hard, broad chest. I looked up into his emerald eyes before his mouth met mine. His gentle lips crushed my mouth in a hot-hate make out.

He pushed me up against the brick wall and cupped my face in his hands. After about a minute, he slid his hands up my shirt and was rubbing my hips up and down. I suddenly remembered that I hated this damn player. "Take me home," I demanded, getting in the passenger seat and slamming the door shut. "Bella," he pleaded. "Home. Now."

The ride home was silent until we pulled up in front of the dorm building. Edward climbed out of the car and pulled open my door, taking my hand and helping me step out of the Volvo.

We walked awkwardly back to my room and stopped at the door. I felt bad about snapping at him earlier. "Bella, I…I." "Shh," I whispered, placing my fingers on his lips. His raised his eyebrows in surprise, then started doing the wave with them. I could see the corner of his lips forming a smile. I stood up on my toes and pecked him on the cheek. I slipped into my room and closed the door silently facing him with a smile as our vision of each other grew smaller and smaller.

It was only 8:30 p.m. I figured as soon as I turned around, I would be verbally and possibly physically attacked by Alice. Slowly I spun around to face my roommate with a creepy clown grin glued on her face.

"Ahh! How was the date?" she dragged me over to the couch and pushed me down onto it. "Well, he took me to a strip club, I gave him a stiffie, he got a lap dance from a stripper named sparkle, we made out on the side of the building, and we came home. And Voila! That was our date."

"Alright..I don't know what to say to that. But do you like him? Are there more dates in the future?" "Um," I said thinking." "I like him but he still isn't down to earth enough for me yet. I think I'll make an Edward score card. He needs to reach 50 before we can have a serious relationship. Scorings will be as such:

Kissing another girl: -12 points

Flirting with another girl: -4 points

Taking me to a strip club: -3 points

Unwanted physical interaction with me: -2 points

Any other sexually related fouls: - 1 to -6 depending on severity of offense

Pulling out chairs, opening doors, etc: +2

Giving compliments and meaning them: +2

Sending me letters, presents, or anything else to show he cares: +7

Some else he does sweet: +1 to +6

"Sounds fair," Alice said nodding. "So that puts Edward at…ah -8?" "I think so, wait, he sent me flowers and chocolates and such, and opened the car door for me, so he's at 0. Anyways, I'm tired and I'm going to bed." I changed out of my date outfit and into Edward's jersey and boxers. Alice sighed as she flicked off the lights and we both settled into our beds.

**P.S. Help me keep track of Edward's score!**


	5. The Shower

B

B.P.O.V.

I woke up Saturday morning at 10:00. It was cloudy and drizzling outside; I was in Forks all over again. I sighed and hopped out of bed, stretching and yawning, and noticed that Alice wasn't in the room with me. I shuffled into our private bathroom and turned on the shower. I checked the water with my fingers to see if it was hot enough. Deciding it was, I stepped in and grabbed my freesia shower gel and my cute rainbow lufa.

After a few minutes, I heard the door open. "Alice," I called. "Can you hand me a towel? I'm done with my shower. Within seconds a felt a fluffy towel being placed in my hand that was stuck out awkwardly around the shower curtain. Wrapping the towel around me, I started to step out of the shower but slipped. Thankfully Alice grabbed my wrist and steadied me. "Thanks Alice, you're really strong ya know," I commented, turning to face my bff. Why didn't I see my bff? I was facing Edward Cullen, playboy extraordinaire. He is so down to -3 for this. Why didn't he tell me it was him?

"Edward!" I screeched. "Bella!" he said back in a mock-scream. "Hey what's up?" "Don't you what's up me! What are you doing here Edward?"

"I just came by to see my girl, what's the big deal? "I'm not your girl Edward. We went on one, count it, one date. And the big deal is that you just walked in my bathroom where I was showering, _naked._ I said the last word as if I was speaking of something I wasn't supposed to be saying. I escaped my lips in a coarse whisper.

"Oh no, not _naked_," he screamed, saying it the way I had with his eyes wide and his mouth gaping at me. Then he returned to normal and started laughing. "You know Bella, if you want me to see you _naked_, you can just tell me. You don't have to be "coincidentally" _naked_ every time I come near you."

I glared at him which only made him laugh more. "Out," I demanded, pushing him through the bathroom door and shutting it before he could protest. "I'll pick you out an outfit," he called. "No," I shouted back, too afraid to leave the bathroom. I could hear my drawers opening and closing, and within two minutes there was a knock at the bathroom door.

"I have your clothes, open up," he demanded, though still sounding gentle. I opened it a crack and snatched the articles of clothing out of his hands. Oh no, I mouthed to myself. He found the new lingerie Alice had just bought me. He picked out a sapphire blue push up bra with sky blue rhinestones outlining the cups, and a pair of very short dark blue boxer-style lacey panties. I gasped. I was definitely not putting this on. I went to open the door knob, but it was stuck.

"Put it on Bella," a sultry voice commanded. That dick! He's holding the door closed. I jerked the handle back and forth, and even dramatically threw myself against the door. Damn football player with rippling biceps.

I put on my indecent underwear, then a pair of faded skinny jeans, and a ¾ sleeve jacket that had only three buttons. My boobs were shoved up the wazoo and were overly exposed from the deep collar. Even my bedazzled bra was showing. I looked in the mirror and was shocked. I looked hot as hell. Even sexier than Rosalie. Yeah, ya herrrd me

I blow-dried my hair, brushing it frequently so it would become straight without the straightner. "Alright, I'm dressed," I announced. He opened the door and smiled. "Damn Bells, how you get all a dat, in dem jeans dem jeans, how you get all a dat?" he sang, staring at my ass.

I blushed profusely while slapping him playfully on the arm. "I like picking what you wear," he said eyeing my chest. "Psh," I laughed. "You are just like Alice." "Am not," he cried. "Besides, would Alice do this," he asked, pulling my chest to his. I started gasping for breath, he was dazzling me.

"So you like dirty lingerie I see. I didn't expect that from you. You're my dirty girl Bella," he whispered, his hot breath hitting my face. I opened my mouth to protest, but stopped. "Jesus Edward!" I screamed. "You're breath smells like baby ass." He backed away with a stunned look on his face. Ha! I just played the player. "Oh my gosh Edward, you should have see the look on your face. Haha, you fell for it.

"You bitch," he yelled. He walked towards me with a really pissed off look on his face. "I'm not afraid of you," I stated. "You really shouldn't have said that." **(Twilight, sort of).**

Before I could think, Edward lunged at me, knocking us both onto the couch. He started kissing me, quick but passionate, starting at my cleavage, and making his way up to my lips. His soft lips met mine, and we started making out. I never really have before, and boy was it great. At least I haven't while I was awake, Edward. "Too…hot," I gasped. "I couldn't agree more," he responded. He quickly pulled his shirt over his head, and then unbuttoned mine. Soon we were in just our underwear. He lifted me up bridal-style, and placed me on my bed.

He kissed my stomach gently, and a quick moan escaped my lips. Edward smiled, and reached for my bra. "Let's make love Bella," he whispered, and before I could comply, though I wasn't sure if I should, I heard a knock at the door. "Bells? Hey honey, it's me, Dad."

**A/N: haha I'm evil aren't i? I haven't updated in almost a week, I post the shortest chapter yet, and I leave you hanging..don't hate me, it's punishment. I've had over 1,200 hits and only 29 reviews..if I don't start getting more this story will END. Xoxo-Mysterygirl... I got that from gossip girl.**


	6. Hey Charlie

**A/N: I haven't updated in like forever but I'm busy! So sorry. And tomorrow I have a date. ;) So yea here's chapter six, pretty interesting I suppose, maybe not. Anyways keep reading and reviewing. Another reason I haven't update is because I am stupid and couldn't figure out the new layout. I still can't practically, but whatever.**

B.P.O.V.

_"Bells? Hey honey it's Dad."_

I shoved Edward off me lickity dick **(instead of split cause it makes me laugh).** "Quick, hide in the closet," I whispered.

"Bella, I hear voices. Is there someone in there with you? Bella? Are you with a guy in your room alone? His tone was rising into a demand.

"No Dad of course not, it was just the radio, I'll turn it off. Gimme a minute though, I'm changing." Edward scrambled out of bed and into my packed closet, struggling to close the door. "Just a sec Dad, I'm almost done." I hurriedly pulled on a sweatshirt and put the same jeans back on. I then opened the door and ushered Charlie inside.

"Hi Bella, it's great to see you," Charlie said, kissing me on the cheek and pulling me into a light hug. "I'm sorry about overreacting a few minutes ago, I just want my little girl to be safe."

"It's okay Dad, I know you meant well, and I'm glad to see you too." I gave a quick sigh of relief but looked up to see Charlie with raised eyebrows. I smiled and he dropped them, phew.

"So how is my big girl doing in college?"

"Fine dad," I said blushing. I could have sworn I heard a certain someone choke back a laugh in my closet. "Why don't we go to brunch at the student dining hall? We can probably find Alice and her boyfriend Jasper there."

"Alright Bells. Speaking of boyfriends, have you met anyone you like?" I shifted uncomfortably, thinking of what to say.

"I…uh….well I went out on a date with Edward Cullen a few nights ago." And he's hiding half naked in my closet I added silently.

"Any chance that he's related to an Esme or Carlisle Cullen? There's a couple that just moved in next door by that name."

"Oh, I don't know," I answered truthfully. "I'll have to ask him. He'll probably be at brunch in the next half hour," I hinted loudly. "Okay, let's go" I said, pulling him out the door. We walked quickly to the dining hall and found Jasper and Alice.

"Alice sweetie, good to see you too," Charlie said, while engulfed in a hug.

"Charlie, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend Jasper. We met this summer and it turned out he was going to Dartmouth too." After we had settled down we started talking about classes and our majors. My attention was only half in the conversation; the other half was eagerly scanning the cafeteria for signs of any bronze hair. Finally, I found it.

He casually strolled over to our table, grinning with his hands in his pockets as if he had just won a prize. I can't believe I almost lost my virginity to him. That will never happen again. What's he so happy about then? Should I subtract points for this morning's little rendezvous? Although, I never said I didn't enjoy myself…

"Dad, this is Edward," I introduced. They shook hands respectably.

"Nice to meet you Edward."

"As to you Mr. Swan," Edward replied. "You have a very special daughter here."

"Yes, I know. So tell me Edward, do you have any relatives by the names of Carlisle or Esme?"

"Mhmm, those are my adoptive parents. Why, do you know them?" he asked innocently.

"What a coincidence! They just moved next door to our house."

"Yes, what a coincidence indeed," Edward smirked.

"Are you visiting them for Thanksgiving next week?"

"No, I'm going to stay here but I will be coming home for Christmas of course."

"Oh, okay. Well maybe you and Bells could drive home together."

"Sorry dad," I said hastily before Edward could respond. "I'm going back with Alice," I said, shooting her a pleading look.

"No, no, Bella you can ride with Edward. I was planning on taking Jazzy back with me." I glared long and hard at her but she just stuck out her tongue. When Charlie turned to look back at her, she slipped her tongue back in her mouth and smiled angelically while snuggling closer to Jasper. Oh I am so going to kill her!

"Alright, it's settled then. Bella you'll be driving with Edward." Both Charlie and Edward looked at me smugly. I sank lower in my chair, with my arms crossed, and grumbling like a little girl who didn't get what she wanted on Christmas.

Charlie left late afternoon on Sunday, and I plopped on the bed with a sigh. Charlie _almost_ caught me _almost_ having sex. From now on, I decided it would be abstinence for me. In a few days the football team is having a grand formal Thanksgiving dinner. Emmett and Jasper asked Alice and Rose of course, and I was a little hurt that Edward hadn't called or texted me an invite.

No, this is good. I should be happy, right? Cullen will probably go with some big chested bimbo. I started to drift asleep, the numbers on the clock reading 9:45 getting fuzzier and fuzzier. *Plink*Plink*Plink*

"Wha, wha, wasat?" I said drowsily. I stumbled around in the dark until I found the light switch and flicked it on. Alice sat upright in her bed and rubbed her eyes.

"Bella, what's going on?"

"Can you hear that Alice?" *Plink*Plink*Plink.

"Yeah," she replied, and got out of bed. Glancing out the window she squealed in delight, jumping op and down. Alice shoved me to the window and pointed.

There was Edward Cullen, in flannel pajama bottoms and a Dartmouth sweatshirt. He smiled as I opened my window and out of nowhere whipped out a guitar. He then proceeded to play—and sing.

_"Hey Isabella how you likin' Dartmouth college? You're bout' 50 feet away and girl tonight you look so sexy yes you do. My teeth can't shine as bright as you, although you're messy lookin' too, I adore you. And oh, it's what you do to mee-ee-ee, oh look at my pants and see."_

"Oh my gosh Edward stop!" I yelled, blushing profusely. Seeing as almost every possible girl had opened her dorm window and was watching, listening, laughing, and taking pictures.

"Isabella, it would be my honor if you would go to the Dartmouth Football Thanksgiving dinner with me."

I stood there screaming on the inside for a minute before I realized he was waiting for an answer. "Sure Edward, I'd love to go." Everyone gave a short "aw" before closing their windows for the night. I blew him a kiss goodbye and went into a dreamy sleep.

**A/N: So I got the serenading idea from when I went to camp summer '07. The girls and guys each had their own dorm building. So this random guy comes to the girls dorms outside our windows and starts playing for us in his pj's. Too funny! Yes I took pictures and we all went outside to listen. **

**Anyways, I want a reason to dedicate the next chapter to someone. Uh..how about: The most romantic way a guy has asked you out, or…your most embarrassing story cause I love reading those in magazines! So again, please review and I love you all. Xoxo-mysterygirl**


	7. ANOUNCEMENT

**A/N: Hey guys! Have you noticed that I don't really update often? You probably have recently. I'm having a really hard time with the story. It's not flowing like it used to and I'm not having fun writing it anymore.**

**I think I'm going to take a break from it, meanwhile, last night I had a Twilight Epiphany! I started writing a new story in my note book and wrote six pages in an hour! I'm currently typing it up and will post it immediately after I'm done. **

**It's an Emmett/ Bella story because I love those. They are the cutest and sweetest and fun to write. I hope you will read it because I think it can be very promising. Remember, I'm not cancelling College Time, for Little Bella, just putting it on hold while I work on my new masterpiece. I love you guys and please don't hate me!**

**Xoxo, mysterygirl**


	8. Anyone Want Cake?

BPOV

On Thanksgiving Day, I knew I was in for an afternoon of complete hell. Yesterday Alice spent 2 ½ hours alone making sure she had all the "beauty utensils," shoes, accessories, and a plethora of dresses set up for easy accessibility when we prepared for the dinner. I hopped in the shower and after obediently sat at Alice's vanity. She blow dried my hair and curled it with her expensive salon-quality curling iron.

My hair was pulled up intricately with the curls twisted around into and elegant bun. She put a translucent powder on my eyelids followed by a light, shimmering eye shadow. A little black liner and peachy lip gloss and I was done. I saw my dress finally for the first time and gasped. It was a relatively simple dress, yet elegant all in itself. The bodice was brown silk, with thin straps, while the rest was a darker brown fabric that flowed to accentuate my hips. With that I wore gold strappy heels that weren't too impossible to walk in.

Rosalie wore her hair long and wavy, and her dress was gold and showered in sequins. With that she also wore gold heels, but her heel beat mine by a good two inches. Alice wore a cute red dress that cinched at her waist and A-lined from there.** (A/N: All dresses on profile.)** With that she wore black pumps and gold bangles. We all decided to go with nude tones for our make up, so we looked very natural. The three of us waited casually on the couch but when a knock came at the door, we all sprung up to get the door. This caused us to simultaneously crash into each other and fall on the floor with a big thud. We burst into a fit of giggles when Emmett's voice yelled. "Are you girls okay in there?"

I stood up and fixed my hair and dress while Alice and Rose did the same. Alice finished first and strolled over to the door. When she opened it, we saw Edward fixing his hair, Emmett checking his breath, and Jasper dusting off his pants. They all stopped when they realized we were watching them. The guys all looked nice, in ties, sports jackets, and vests, though I wasn't used to seeing them like this. Edward took my arm first and led me down the hallway. All six of us piled into an elevator and made polite conversation. When we stepped outside there were three sleek black cars with a man in a suit standing in front of all of them.

When the guys pushed us towards our own respective cars Alice and Rosalie squealed. I looked up at Edward with a puzzled expression. "Rentals," he said with a grin. The driver opened the back seat door for us and I heard Alice and Rose squealing again. I sighed and scooted in with Edward next to me as the driver shut the door. Edward and I rode in silence until we pulled up to the banquet hall. The driver, Lassie, let opened the door and Edward climbed out. I scooted to the door and Edward offered me his hand as I stepped out. I took it and blushed, and then he led me in to the building by placing his hand on the small of my back. My back felt like it was on fire, and I frowned slightly when he removed his hand. He pulled out my chair for me then sat to my left. Not a minute later the chair to my right scraped obnoxiously across the floor. I looked up to see none other than Emmett.

Rose just stood there with a scowl on her face, arms crossed and tapping her foot. "What Babe?" Emmett asked, completely baffled by her sudden change of mood.

"Pull out her chair Em," I whispered. All he said was 'oh' as he scrambled up to pull out her chair. She took a seat and smiled sweetly.

"Thanks _Bella_," she said, turning her gaze to me. Edward and I started laughing and we were joined in by Jasper and Alice who took seats next to Rose. "Hey Eddipoo," a nasally voice cooed. I turned my head to see Lauren taking the seat next to Edward. _My_ Edward. Whoa Bella, what are you saying? You guys aren't even a couple. Edward replied with a week "hi" and turned his attention to me.

"Bella, you truly look stunning tonight." He said it embellishing every word, causing Lauren to huff. Throughout dinner Edward flirted heavily with me, resulting in me possibly having permanently stained my cheeks pink. Emmett teased me relentlessly and it seemed the whole table was focused on me. Literally every guy on the team had their turn taking jabs at me. We were all laughing so hard that there was food all over the tablecloth from guys spitting as they laughed. Gross. As desert was being served, the dance floor lit up and the DJ began playing some up tempo songs. I saw Lauren grip Edward's thigh and she began rubbing her hand up and down it getting farther up each time. I stood up suddenly, my chair scraping like Emmett's. Everyone looked at me as I took Edward's hand.

"You know what? I really feel like dancing," I said, ripping Edward out of his seat and pulling him to the dance floor. The funny thing is, I really didn't want to dance. The DJ started playing this dance party remix called the Cha Cha Slide, so it really required no skill. I just had to follow the instructions.

_This time we're gonna get funky (funky)_

Everybody clap your hands  
Clap clap clap clap your hands  
Clap clap clap clap your hands

Alright we gonna do the basic steps  
To the left  
Take it back now y'all  
One hop this time  
Right foot lets stomp  
Left foot lets stomp  
Cha cha real smooth

Turn it out

To the left  
Take it back now y'all  
One hop this time  
Right foot lets stomp  
Left foot lets stomp  
Cha cha now y'all

Edward and I did the moves flawlessly; I mean they were so simple. But it was really fun to do. Soon couples started pouring onto the dance floor, and it became packed. Everyone was laughing and doing the Cha Cha Slide. When it ended everyone applauded, then Touch my Body by Mariah Carey began playing. All the guys grabbed their girls against them and their bodies flowed together to the music. I saw Edward make his way over to me but Lauren stepped in front of him. He stared at me while she tried to grind up against him.

I had a disgusted look on my face, and Edward brushed her off and walked over to me. My looked turned into one of shyness, and Edward pulled me to his body. He placed his hands on my hips as we swayed to the music, grinding softly. I couldn't help but think of our first date and the strip club. When that song ended, Swing by Savage came on. All the girls started swiveling their hips seductively, and we all dropped down and "backed it up" when it said to.

I looked up to see Lauren standing in front of me with a cake balanced in one of her cheaply manicured hands. "How could you ever think that Edward liked you? You're just an ugly pig!" She squealed. The music suddenly stopped and everyone was watching us. A single tear came down my face. Am I really that ugly? "You're disgusting and need to get out of here before I throw up just looking at you." With that she plunged the cake into my face, and down the front of my dress. Everyone was silent. No, I wasn't going to let her win.

I slowly swiped my finger across my faced and stuck it in my mouth. It was tasty. "Yum, chocolate," I said. "Anyone want cake?" I asked nonchalantly.

"I do!" Emmett squealed, pushing his way through the crowd. He licked the side of my face and I wrinkled my nose. "Gross Emmett!" I yelled. He just shrugged and took more icing off my face with his finger. Edward came up and stuck his hand down my shirt. I looked at him horrified until he took his hand out with a smirk. "Sorry Bella," he said smugly. "The biggest piece happened to be down your dress." I cracked a smile and looked in his hand. It was true; he had a huge hunk of chocolate in his hand. Before he could think, I took a hunk of his piece of cake and threw it in his face.

"Food fight!" Somebody yelled. All the guys and a few girls ran over to the table and grabbed all of the pastries off of it. Food was flying for ten minutes before we got kicked out. We were laughing all the way home. As we stood outside my dorm, I gave Emmett a huge hug and thanked him for eating food off my face. As strange as that sounds. He laughed and left with Jasper while Alice and Rose hit the showers, leaving just me and Edward. I thanked him for eating cake off of me too, and he chuckled and said it was his pleasure, of course. He still had chocolate all over him, which really turned me on. I wrapped my arms around his neck and licked icing off his neck. I made my way to his lips before giving him a little savory kiss, and sucked on his bottom lip before releasing him. He was holding his breath, and went to grab me when I ducked out of his arms and ran to the bathroom. "Nigh Edward!" I called. He stood there shocked, then stared at me evilly. I took a shower and went to bed, sighing happily. I think I'm in love.

**A/N: YAY! Oh my gosh, I updated this story. My computer sucks and my internet crashes every day. I take forever to update and I'm sorry. But, I decided to update this story instead of my other one. So be happy. But please read and review my other story! I'll try and update it when I come back from break, because I'm going out of state and will be out of reach of a computer. To get the next chapter dedicated to you, you need to answer some questions that I want to know. What is OOC? And OC? And Lemons/Lemony? I mean I'm clueless. Oh and what is AU and AH? Also, what does it mean for people to have beta? Answer these and you'll be in the spotlight next chapter!**

**Xoxo mysterygirl**


	9. I'm Not Wearing Underwear!

**A/N: Thanks to all my readers! I love all of you. This chapter is dedicated to those fantastic reviewers I had. .god, angelpinkgal, disfunctioned movements, tca1001l245, drkangel17, and The Real Carlyle Cullen. They answered my questions on what all those twilight term things were. And if there is anyone else out there who doesn't know either. I have taken the liberty of posting the meanings here for you! These I got from angelpinkgal:**

OOC - out of character  
OC - other character  
Lemons/Lemony - means theres is probably sex/someting like sex,, not for minors, etc...  
AU - alternate universe  
AH - all human  
Beta - someone who reads ur story/chapter before u post it and fixes grammar/punctuation mistakes and gives tips, etc...

**Special thanks goes to twilightlover96, who is the only single one (if that made sense) that told me an embarrassing moment. When she was 5 she got her head stuck in the mountain goat exhibit at the zoo. You go girl!**

**EPOV** **(yes you read correctly!)**

My head was still spinning from tonight; there was no way I could sleep. It was cute to see Bella jealous when Lauren was hitting on me, though I didn't want her hands on any part of my body anyway. And why does Bella have to be so damn irresistible? Kissing me and then pulling away before I could even register what was going on. She knew just how to leave me wanting more.

So I've been laying here for an hour and a half, not even wanting to glance at the clock. It's probably like one in the morning. I turned on some soft music and squeezed my eyes shut, as if I could force sleep upon myself. Just as I was about to drift away I heard wolf whistles out in the hall. I also heard some "come with me baby's" so I got up to see all the commotion. When I opened my door I had to rub my eyes to make sure I was seeing clearly. Bella was being pulled around by a couple guys, wearing nothing but a navy blue bra and some tight ass light blue booty shorts. Her hair was pulled up into a messy bun and she was barefoot. But something about her looked off.

I angrily walked over to her; I thought we were together? Does she think she can be with other guys because I haven't officially asked her to be my girlfriend? When I saw her closely, I realized that her eyelids were almost all the way closed, and she was stumbling around more than usual. She was mumbling almost incoherently, something about chocolate pickles? Oh my god, Bella is sleepwalking! I quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards my door, with protests from the other guys. As we approached my door, she spoke again, this time clearly. "I'm not wearing underwear," she declared, loud enough for everyone to hear. "Neither am I sweet cheeks," someone called back. I blushed at her comment as I pulled her in and shut the door.

"Bella, love, wake up." I said, shaking her lightly.

"Edward, 69," she continued mumbling. I chuckled while still trying to wake her. Feeling my jostling, she began to moan in her sleep. "I need it rough!" she yelled grabbing my ass. I burst out laughing while making a quick mental note, for future references of course. I guess my laughing woke her up, for she began blinking furiously. "Wh-where am I?" she asked, puzzled. Then she began gripping around since it was still dark. Her hand on my ass began grabbing and running her hand up and down trying to figure out what it was touching. It was so turning me on.

"Um Bella? That's my butt," I said bluntly. Her hand flew back instantly and even in the dark I could tell she was blushing. "I-uh-um-well -sor-" she began stuttering. I put my finger to her lips and whispered in her ear, "I never said I didn't like it." I felt her shudder and breathed a smile on her neck. I felt her back up until she was pressed into the door. My hormones took over as I grabbed her and kissed her fiercely, my hands rubbing up and down the sides of her stomach. She wrapped her fingers in my hair, kissing me back; this was a good sign. I pulled her forwards, until we fell over onto the bed, and then started to kiss her collarbone. Then I lightly tugged her shorts down but felt her freeze. I pulled them back up quickly, hoping it wouldn't ruin the moment. Oh but it did. She jerked up, staring at me. Oh shit, I blew it. I know she's told me that she didn't want to have sex numerous times, but I was hoping she would in the heat of the moment. I did respect her, I wouldn't force her to do it; I just wanted it so bad.

"Edward how could you," she asked coldly. "I'm not some piece of ass!" With that she stormed out, me running after her. I stuck my head out the door to see Eric step in front of her. "Hey sexy," he began, but Bella was on a rampage, and punched him in the face.

"Bella wait!" I called, but she was already in the elevator, the doors closing over. "Shit." I yelled, pounding my fist against the wall in the hallway, before returning into my room, slamming the door. I ran my fingers through my hair as I thought of what I could do to let her know how much she means to me.

**BPOV**

I was having the weirdest dream. I dreamt that I was walking through the dorm building, getting in an elevator for three floors, then being surrounded by a bunch of half-naked guys pulling me around. I was so confused, why were they doing this? Well, nothing makes sense in a dream. As I looked up, I saw a giant dancing chocolate covered pickle. I called to it, but it only danced out of sight. I felt something grab my wrist and pull me away. Where was this person taking me? Didn't they know that I wasn't wearing any underwear? I figured I should let them know. I told them clearly but they ignored me. I heard someone else say they weren't wearing any either. Who is going around stealing everyone's underpants? Should someone call the police?

Then Edwards face popped up in my head. I thought of him in his football jersey. "Edward, 69," I said dreamily. I felt myself being shaken gently and asked to wake up. It wasn't enough to stir me, if you wanted to get me awake, you had to be rough. If you aren't, then it's just annoying to be teetering on the brink of sleep. So I told the person that I like it rough. I grabbed something to indicate who was waking me up. I heard a burst of laughter and my eyes shot open.

I ran my hand around what it was on, feeling and squeezing it to figure out what I was touching. I heard a familiar voice speak, "Um, that's my butt." My hand flew back and I blushed, thankful for the darkness covering my face.

"I never said I didn't like it," he whispered huskily in my ear. I felt his hot breath on my neck, and backed up against his door. Edward's lips crushed against mine. I let my fingers twirl around in his hair, and then realized I was walking forward. We fell onto the bed, me on top of Edward. I didn't like where this was going. I felt light kisses being placed tenderly on my collarbone. Well, maybe this won't get out of hand. Suddenly, there was a draft on my ass; oh hell no. I froze in place, and my shorts were pulled back up. I pulled up and just stared at him, how could he do this to me? I got up, called him an ass, and stormed out the door. You could see the rage radiating from me I was sure. As I was turning around the corner, some guy leaned put his arm against the way, blocking my exit.

"Hey sexy," he started, roaming my body with his eyes. I don't have time to deal with this, so I punched him square in the face. I stepped in the elevator, and made my way back down to my dorm. I slammed the door open and Alice immediately sat up in bed.

"Alice, I'm going to need a favor," I said, grinning wickedly. The gears were already turning in my head as I began to plot my revenge. Edward was going to pay. Big time.

**A/N: Did you really think Edward was gonna win Bella over in chapter 8? No way! Maybe soon but not yet. I already have some ideas on her revenge, but I'd love to hear some of yours. If I really like them, I'll put them in the story. So bring on the reviews!**

**xoxo-mysterygirl**


	10. Revenge

B.P.O.V.

Alice and I stayed up for 2 ½ hours when I returned from Edward's, planning some sort of serious revenge. We decided on total room sabotage. Luckily, Edward is a very heavy sleeper, and wouldn't even wake up to an earthquake.

I avoided Edward for the next few days, and on the third night Alice and I decided that it was time. We enlisted Rose to help us, and at 2:00 a.m., we snuck upstairs to his room. Alice had an extra key, and we silently slipped inside, armed with all our supplies.

First I snuck over to Edward, and put a pair of glasses painted black over his eyes, just like in Bugs Bunny. Then it was safe to flip on the lights so we could work efficiently.

First we tucked his hair into one of those bald caps they use in movies, and Alice applied make-up around the edges to make it blend in. He'd wake up and think someone shaved his head, priceless.

To add to the illusion, we cut bronze colored hair off of a couple of Bratz dollz and scattered the chunks around him on his bed. We giggled at the fact that he hadn't stirred at all with everything we were doing to him.

I made my way to the kitchen and raided his fridge, looking eagerly to see if he had any diet coke. Bingo, today must be my lucky day. I pulled out a new 2 liter bottle of diet coke and unscrewed the cap. Taking out my pre-made mentos on a string, I put them in the neck of the bottle and screwed the cap back on. I snipped off the excess wire and put it back in the fridge, satisfied that the mentos couldn't be seen.

When I came back to Edward's bedroom, I fell on the floor at what Alice did. He had burgundy lipstick on with bright orange eyeshadow, complete with hot pink blush and blue lipliner. Not to mention she guylined his eyes with a black liner.

Rose pulled back the covers to show me her handywork, which was a I heart penis sign, drawn on his whole torso. I rolled my eyes at the immaturity, but laughed because it was done in permanent marker.

I ran to his bathroom and unscrewed his shower head, filling it with red kool-aid powder, and screwed it back on. Then I squeezed out almost all of his toothpaste except for a tiny dab, which I left on the counter. I poured a bottle of superglue into the empty tube and put the little bit of toothpaste at the top of it. Screwing the cap back on, I skipped out to see what my evil friends were doing now.

Alice was rooting through his drawers, throwing out all of his clothes, including underwear. She replaced them with tight, yellow, red, teal, black and grey skinny jeans, g-strings and banana hammocks, and little too tight polo shirts. I giggled while I scanned the large dorm for Rose. Oh no, she was filling his shoes with maple syrup!

Last but not least, I climbed on a stepstool to reach Edward's ceiling fan, and covered each of the blades with mountains of flour. Then Alice turned up the thermostat to 85 degrees Fahrenheit. We also installed mini cameras in every room for us to watch our sweet revenge on him. Just as we were about to leave, Rose ran into the kitchen for a moment, and came back out with a cup.

She stuck Edwards hand in it and ran out with us. We sprinted back to our dorm and busted out laughing as soon as the door shut. Even though we were hyped up on our anxious energy, we drank tons of caffeine so we could stay up all night, and watch the "Ed Cam" on Alice's laptop.

We watched him toss and turn, his body trying to cool itself down by kicking off the sheets and blankets. Finally, at around 6 a.m., Edward sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes. He went to run his fingers through his hair, a classic Edward move.

The shock on his face as his fingers grazed over smooth "skin," was just priceless. His mouth was gaping, and his hands searched over the top of his head, as if the hair were just hiding from his fingers. As Edward felt around him, he picked up the pieces of hair and realized what they were. He scrambled out of bed, and ran over to turn on the light switch. It was then that he realized two things. His shorts and his bed were wet, plus he was sweating like crazy. He went over to the fridge and grabbed the first bottle his hands met.

As he unscrewed the cap hastily, the mentos were dropped into the soda. The liquid suddenly burst up into his face, and the bottle fell to its side, spinning around while releasing a steady blast of cola in the process. Edward was flinching away as the bottle made its rounds, hitting him all over.

He swore for a few minutes, but was still panting from the extreme heat. He turned on the fan, our plan working perfectly, and was showered with white powder. He began cussing again as he stormed into the bathroom. He cried out as he saw the make-up on his face, the markings on his chest still covered by the flour.

He jumped in the shower, with his shorts still on, and turned on the water. About 30 seconds later he let out a yelp and turned off the water. Edward ran up to the mirror, thinking that the red dripping down his face was blood, when it was in fact kool-aid sludge. He then saw the penis comment on his chest and unsuccessfully tried to scrub it off.

The most hilarious/ terrible part was the fact that when Edward saw the flaps of the bald cap flaring out the tiniest bit, he thought that it was his skin peeling and that it was the source of the bleeding. Once his wiped the "blood" off of his face, he reached for his toothbrush and squirted a glob of "toothpaste" onto his brush.

As soon as he placed the brush in his mouth, he automatically gagged and spit out the substance that clearly was not toothpaste, and began to gargle with his minty mouthwash. Oh, did I forget to mention that I put Habanero sauce in it? He immediately spit it out and stuck his head under the faucet, drinking and rinsing his mouth with it for a few minutes.

He stormed back into his room and pulled open his drawer. He pulled out one of the g-strings and stretched it in between his fingers, and it suddenly shot from his fingers and landed on the little camera.

We were laughing harder than ever now, but stopped when the underwear was lifted, and Edward leaned in close to the camera to see what it was. It was funny to see his face huge on the screen, and my giggle was interrupted by a growl coming from the speakers. "Bella, you are going to regret this," Edward said, his face showing a now playful expression.

He still only had his shorts on, so I dazed off looking at his chest. Rose nudged me and I snapped out off my trance, to find Edward putting his feet in his shoes. He let out a yell before grabbing a nearby towel to wipe his feet clean.

We saw him exit his dorm and immediately panicked; he's probably on his way here! Alice, Rose, and I let out a squeal and starting running around the dorm room like headless chickens. I turned off the light and the three of us hid in the back of Alice's closest huddled together.

Within minutes we heard a key turn in the lock and the door slowly creak open. I gripped Rose and Alice tighter and let out a small whimper. We heard multiple footsteps roaming around the room, coming closer and closer; suddenly stopping. We looked at each other, and then jumped when the closet doors slammed open.

The three of us looked down, with the idea that if we didn't see them, then they couldn't see us. Unfortunately, my eyes came in contact with three pairs of bare feet. I looked up to see Emmett, Jasper, and Edward was devilish grins on their faces.

Alice and Rose were immediately scooped up by their boyfriends, but Edward stood their, his eyes boring into mine. "What the hell is that?" I yelled, pointing to the ceiling of the closet. Everyone looked up, and I made my escape quickly, only stumbling once as I sprinted out of the closet, through the room, and out into the hallway.

I looked over my shoulder, but I really wish I hadn't. Edward was mere feet behind me, and gaining speed. I turned back to the front and ducked into the girls' bathroom. I saw that some other girls were in their, so I ducked into one of the showers to hide. Seconds later, I heard high pitched screams, and the shower curtain was shoved aside, by none other than Edward Cullen. I screamed and sprayed him in the face with the shower head.

This momentarily stunned him, but when I tried to run by him, he grabbed me and flung me over his shoulder. I pounded his back with my fists and kicked my legs, and he smacked my butt in return. I yelped, causing him to chuckle.

"Bella, would you please behave. You are in no state to be the one mad here."

"Sure, whatever you say baldy," I said, noting he hadn't taken off the cap.

"That is not even funny, I can not believe you shaved my head," Edward said, causing me to bust out into a fit of laughter. Did he honestly not know that it was a bald cap?

"Edward, you are so retarded," I said, pulling the cap off. He gasped, and used his left hand to run his fingers through his hair. I laughed, but he murmured a "thank you" into my bare skin right below where my shorts cut off. I shivered, and looked up to see Jasper and Emmett carrying Rose and Alice behind us. Jasper had Alice held into a piggyback, while Rose was trapped bridal style in Emmett's arms; at least they weren't slung over someone's back.

Edward opened a door to a room that I assumed was Emmett's and Jaspers, and threw me on the bed. Soon Alice and Rosalie were beside me, and we just looked at each other with funny expressions. The boys were huddled in the corner, talking quiet and fast.

When they turned around, they had huge smiles on their faces. "Well ladies," Edward said smoothly, "You will be our personal slaves for the rest of the break. That includes cooking, cleaning, and whatever else we think of." At that Emmett and Jasper looked at each other with sly smiles on their faces. "Okay fellas, cuff em," Edward said, walking over to me with a pair of handcuffs in his hand.

As the cuffs were strapped on my wrists, I realized how much the days to come would be hell. Rose and Alice groaned along with me, as the boys laughed heartily.

"Hey guys, what should we have the girls do today?" Jasper asked, looking right at us.

"I know just the thing," Emmett said, and I could practically see the wheels turning in his head.

**A/N: So what did you guys think? Any thoughts on the pranks or just the overall chapter are much appreciated! Also, I'd love to hear some ideas on what you'd like to have the guys make Bella, Alice, and Rosalie do. **

**xoxo- mysterygirl**


	11. I'm a Slave 4 You

BPOV

"I know just the thing," Emmett said. Oh no, anything coming from his dirty mind could not be good for Alice, Rosalie, and I. "Ladies," Emmett said with a huge smirk on his face. "We will escort you back to your room, for you are in need of some bikinis for the rest of the day."

"Whatever you're planning Emmett, I already like it," Edward said with a laugh. I shot him a death glare, which only earned a chuckle. The guy pulled us off the bed, picking us up again. As we were walking down the hall, a lot of people gave us weird looks, and to make it worse, any time a guy walked by Edward would slap my ass.

"Edward, do that one more time and I swear I will bite your ass. I am in the perfect position to do so," I noted. My head was hanging right in front of his wonderfully toned butt. Apparently, he didn't take me seriously, and gave me an extra hard smack. That is it, I thought angrily as I bit down onto a chunk of Edward's ass. He yelped in surprise and dropped me. I took this as a chance to escape and scrambled up, sprinting down the hallway.

I ran down three flights of stairs before slowing down to a walk on the second floor of the building, thinking I was safe. I had my butt against the wall, with my hands on my knees as I caught my breath. That's when I heard, "Bella, oh Bella," ringing through the hallway. My head snapped up to see him at the far end of the hall. His eyes met with mine, an evil grin forming. My only option was to run into the elevator right across from me.

I frantically pushed the "close doors" button over and over as I heard footsteps pounding down the hall. I gave a satisfied smirk as the doors closed on Edward's face. Picking a floor at random, I pressed five and rode up in satisfaction. On the fourth floor, the elevator stopped. I stepped back so that the oncoming passengers could come in. I was still smiling when the doors opened, thinking about my victory over Cullen, until I saw the face as the doors split apart.

The color drained from my face and my jaw dropped as Edward stepped forward, breathing heavily. The doors closed behind him as he pressed his body into mine, causing me to stumble back into the wall.

"Isabella," he said, his voice thick and heavy. I bit my lip nervously, looking every where but his face. "Look at me," he said harshly. I winced, and reluctantly looked him in the eyes. Our breathing was rugged and sharp, and I couldn't concentrate on the situation.

I squirmed uncomfortably, and Edward's grip tightened on my wrist as his eyes bugged out. I wondered what was wrong until I felt a bulge hit me. I said "oh" quietly, as Edward's intense gaze continued to pierce right through me. "You've been a very bad girl," he said in a rough whisper directed in my ear. I whimpered a little, then flushed, embarrassed by my reaction. "You need to be punished," he said, rubbing his hips against mine.

I bit back a groan and closed my eyes, living in the ecstasy that was Edward Cullen. All of a sudden, the wonderful pressure was gone, and I was being thrown over someone's back for the third time today.

He treated me extra roughly as I was carried back to my room where everyone else was waiting. The door was partially open when we got there and Edward walked right in. Rosalie and Alice were on the bed giggling, already wearing their bathing suits. Rosalie was wearing a black one piece, appearing more revealing than a one piece. Alice was wearing a white bikini with black checkered designs. Edward threw me down on the bed, and Alice handed me a pink floral print bikini. I changed quickly in the bathroom, after Edward unlocked my handcuffs, and came back out wrapped in a towel. I was shy about so much of my body being exposed, but Edward didn't care.

"No covering up," he growled sexily, ripping the towel off my body. He recuffed me and pulled me out the door. We were led down to the first floor of the dorm building, down a humid hallway that smelled of chlorine. We stopped outside the clear glass door, and I could hear yells and splashes coming from the room. There was a big banner hanging above the door that read, "Football Team Private Pool Party."

"Edward, no, anything but that," I pleaded, turning back to try and run away.

"Oh no you don't Bella," Edward said. He pushed me back around and opened the door. I was immediately greeted by whistles and sexual comments, causing the blush to rise in my cheeks. I tried to hide behind Edward, but he pushed me out in front on display.

I turned back to see Rose and Alice laughing, and I couldn't believe it. They weren't uncomfortable in the slightest.

"Gentlemen," Emmett boomed. "These ladies are going to be our personal serves for the duration of this party. Your wish is their command. At that, the guys all grinned and said "hell yea!"

It was only 9:00 in the morning, what is everyone doing up so early? "How long does this party go 'till Edward?"

"I'd say, 6:00, and then we have the all night party in the rec center. Which you'll also be coming to of course." I groaned as he pulled me over to the buffet table. He gave me a silver platter with cupcakes on it, and sent me off to offer it to all his "bro's." But of course, he slapped my butt as I was walking away.

I walked up to a buff blonde with icy blue eyes, put on a fake smile, and asked him if he would like a cupcake. He thought about it, and then pointed to the blue frosted cupcake located right in front of my chest. "I want this one right here," he said. He reached for it, then let out an "oops" as he pushed it right into my cleavage.

This was like the Thanksgiving dance all over again. I put down the tray and grabbed the cupcake off of my boobs. He had a goofy grin on his face, and I smiled at him. "I believe you dropped your cupcake hun," I said. I drew a sloppy penis on his chest with the remaining icing, smirking at my blue masterpiece.

When I was satisfied, I threw the cupcake at his face, getting icing on his cheek. I laughed at his expression until he relaxed his face. Uh oh, he had an idea.

"Lick it off," he said simply. I started backing away, shaking my head until I hit something hard behind me.

"You don't have a choice Isabella. You brought this upon yourself." It was Edward of course; I elbowed him in the gut before walking back over to the blondie. He was stretched out in a white pool chair, arms behind his head.

He was smirking, and I rolled my eyes at his cocky attitude. "The name's Kevin, now lick me clean." I sat on the side of the chair, unsure of how to even start such a task. I bit my lip, looking his body over.

"I know you're likin' the goods, so don't be shy," Kevin said, and forced my head down to his belly button. Good thing he isn't hairy I thought, as I stuck out my tongue and closed my eyes. I trailed my tongue up and down the contours of his abs, and then made my way up to his chest. I decided to make this bitch regret what he was making me do. I flicked my tongue around his nipples and he groaned. I then breathed heavily on his neck, before sucking on his cheek.

I abruptly stood up, and gave him a nice slap on the chest. He winced as I smiled and walked away. Every guy was standing perfectly still, and had stopped what they were doing. I grabbed another cupcake and jokingly asked, "Who's next?"

Apparently, they took me seriously, seeing as more than half of team scrambled out of the pool, pushing and shoving trying to form a line.

"I wasn't serious guys!" I yelled in embarrassment. They didn't really care, I started to run, which wasn't a good idea, considering the slippery wet tile. I slipped and crashed into a wall. I heard all of the guys rushing over to see if I was okay. I thought about how stupid I must have looked, and almost started cracking up

The guys all crouched down around me, apologizing and asking if I was okay. I was about to say that I'm fine when an idea struck me. If I pretended to be hurt, I wouldn't have to do their shit tasks.

"Oh ow, my head," I wailed, putting the back of my hand against my forehead dramatically.

I told them I didn't need to see a doctor, and that I just needed to lay down. I felt strong arms lift me up, placing me in a white recliner. The guys were fawning over me, waiting on me hand and foot. They fed me fruit and brought me water, and I felt like a princess.

I looked to see Edward standing in a corner, looking at me deviously. He saw right through my act. Rose and Alice asked me if I would like to join them in the bathroom. As soon as we got in there, I let out a laugh, explaining to them my whole charade.

The girls started making weird faces, but I just continued on. "I've got these boys eating out of the palm of my hand."

"Is that so?" A voice asked. I whipped around to see about 15 guys right outside the open door. I ran to the door and whipped it closed, yelling, "No men allowed in the women's bathroom!"

I sat down against the door, but how could that stand against football guys? The answer, it couldn't. They pulled me out of the bathroom, and threw me in the pool, all jumping in after me. I was scooped up and thrown from guy to guy. I couldn't believe that I was almost having fun, everyone's laughter was getting contagious. Plus, I got to be held by about 20 different well muscled guys. Alice and Rose were giving massages, while I was serving drinks. I did get thrown in the pool a lot though. When the party winded down, Alice, Rose, and I had to kiss every guy's cheek as they walked out the door.

Some smartasses would turn their heads so I kissed them on the lips, but I just laughed and smacked them in the head. There were only two people left in line, Kevin then Edward. I kissed Kevin's cheek, then pulled him into a hug whispering "see you tonight," in his ear. I knew it would make Edward insanely jealous, and I could tell that he was pissed.

"Bella," Edward said, as he once again pushed me against the wall. He began sucking and nibbling on my neck, then stopped a few minutes later. He wiped his mouth and said, "mine." As he walked out, I looked down at my neck where a dark red spot was. That damned son of a bitch gave me a hickey. We had two hours before the "all night party" would begin. Of course we had to dress in trashy clothes that could barely be passed off as pajamas. I took Alice and Rose to the mess hall to get some food, but I couldn't eat. They took some questionable meat and dug in.

Half an hour later, we were in our room picking out our "outfits." I was wearing blue plaid, flannel shorts that rolled up to hug my booty and a black cami that reached just under my belly button. It scooped so low that my lacey red push up bra was half exposed alone with a good portion of my boobs. Rose and Alice were dressed in a similar fashion, and we all looked spicy. Yeah I said it, spicy! All of our make up was dark and smoky and my hair was straightened to perfection. We were just about to leave when Alice and Rosalie both made a mad dash for the bathroom. I ran in to find them puking violently.

It must have been that darn mystery meat! I called Emmett and Jasper who came over immediately.

"Don't worry Bella, we'll stay the night here and take care of our girls, you go have fun at that party," Emmett said with a wink. I put on my black hooker shoes and tan trench coat, and walked out into the cold air. As I made my way to the rec center, I got a lot of lustful looks; I looked like a call girl.

As I pulled open the doors, realization struck that I would be the only girl in a room filled with college boys all night. Oh shit.

**Woot, tell me what you thought of the chapter. By the way, you need to look at Rose's swimsuit picture, soo funny. Anyways, next chapter I will definitely update way sooner. It should be really funny and really steamy. ;). Let me know if you want more "mature" situations in the story, or keep it pretty safe. I love reviews!**

**xoxo- mysterygirl**


	12. I Need Help!

**Authors Note: **

**¡Muy importante!**

**Très important!**

**Sehr wichtig!**

**That is "very important!" in three languages, so you know this is important.**

**Okay, we all know everyone hates these. No, I haven't ditched College Time, For Little Bella. I did pretty much ditch my other two stories though. I may go back to them eventually, but right now I want to concentrate on my first fanfic, mostly because it is the most popular of my three, plus it's my baby. I'm a horrible selfish author, because I've been basically ignoring the reviews saying "please update soon." Don't get me wrong, I **_**need**_** your reviews, I love them! But I've been so busy with it being the last marking period of school, my last day was just Monday and I have been dying from exams these last two weeks. **

**I've tried writing this next chapter probably ten times, but I'm never satisfied and I keep deleting it, which believe me is very frustrating. And I apologize to those of you who are frustrated with me for promising a faster update but not following through. I have the worst possible case of writer's block, so I am asking YOU, my readers, for help. I know that you all want this story to keep going, so I am asking you to message me or PM me or whatever it's called, if you are interested in writing Chapter 12 of this story. If you are positive you want to write it, I will give you my email address after you have contacted me saying you will write a draft of Chapter 12. I will edit all of the entries I receive and will pick the best one suited. I will also post my other favorites that didn't make the final cut onto my profile.**

**Rules of the "contest" **

**(if you could call it that****).**

**Must be between 2,000-5000 words. I will be flexible if entries are close to those numbers**

**May contain mild lemons (exciting!)**

**Bella can not lose her virginity **

**Contains plot in which Edward is made jealous**

**Bella must be bold and has no shy thoughts or actions**

**And most importantly, be original, be creative, and HAVE FUN!**

**Sadly, if no one submits an entry, I will not post another chapter. I just can't write this one, so it's up to you guys to save this story! Please enter; I would love to read what you guys come up with! **

***All entries must be in by next Tuesday. I should have the winning chapter posted early on Wednesday. Thank you, and good luck!**

**xoxo-mysterygirl**


End file.
